


Ulterior Motives

by wimblydonner



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wimblydonner/pseuds/wimblydonner
Summary: The Gullwings recruit Lulu to help with their sphere hunts, but they may have a hidden agenda.
Relationships: Lulu/Paine/Rikku/Yuna (Final Fantasy X & X-2), Paine/Rikku/Yuna
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Unofficial FFA Unanon Collection





	Ulterior Motives

The Gullwings begged her to come on this sphere hunt because they'd said they needed her black magic. But Lulu now suspected there had been _ulterior_ motives from the start.

Sure, Yuna had been genuinely interested in reviewing the high-level spells she hadn't practiced in years. And Lulu appreciated rare one-on-one time with her beloved protegé, discussing the elements and sipping tea. But had Yuna needed to snuggle into Lulu's lap to read the magic tomes together? 

Paine, in turn, had tried to teach Lulu basic fighting--after a nasty run-in with a Behemoth where Paine had thrown herself surprisingly quickly in front of Lulu to block a crushing blow. (It wasn't like _she_ was supposed to have guardians or a knight in shining armor.) Lulu selected a short blade that fit her weight, and used the Garment Grid to exchange her wizarding robes for chainmail and black leather. It was satisfying to try something new, though she was embarrassed to feel something _stir_ when Paine pressed behind her, her stronger hands clasping Lulu's to guide them into a proper sword grip. 

Not to mention they'd given her _very_ little privacy. Yes, they'd found Lulu a cot in a little spare room while Y-R-P shared the giant mattress in the master bedroom. But they frequently seemed to forget they had a guest aboard; Rikku would prance out of the shower without a shred of clothing, and when Lulu went to the upper deck for a fine view of the night sky, she often instead observed another makeout session between Yuna and Paine. Once she'd stumbled out of bed and went for her morning coffee only to find Paine fucking Rikku over the breakfast table. "Sorry to disturb," Lulu had murmured, closing the door, but she suspected Paine and Rikku weren't disturbed and weren't particularly sorry either. 

Eventually Rikku gave the game away. "Isn't it good to get out an adventure, _huh_?" she asked, throwing an arm around Lulu as they gazed at some partially-submerged ruins rising from the sparkling blue sea. It was a beautiful sight, and if this had all been just a scheme to get Lulu out of Besaid and shake up her routine, she would have agreed it was a welcome interruption. But there was still the matter of Rikku's arm looped around her waist, even _squeezing_ her, as if this wasn't just an individual matter, but something they were supposed to be enjoying together. 

"I missed you," Yuna whispered, kissing Lulu on the cheek--and then, when Lulu didn't protest, on the lips. 

Lulu cast a last helpless glance at Paine, wondering if she'd intervene--but when Paine simply shrugged and said, "I couldn't resist them, either," Lulu knew she was already ensnared. 

And that night, she too had tumbled into the gigantic bed and enjoyed the rest of the adventure both in and out of the airship.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "100 words of femslash OT4"


End file.
